1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal device and an information providing method using the same, and more particularly, to a user terminal device that can transmit information obtained from an external object to other devices, and a method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to recent development of communication technology, users of a user terminal device may easily obtain a wide variety of information. For example, the users may receive information from a web server through the Internet, or may receive information from various information sources using near field communications techniques.
In particular, in near field communication (NFC), data may be transmitted and received when terminals are in close proximity to each other without otherwise requiring a user's control. Particularly, NFC is a contactless technology that can transmit data over short range with low power using radio frequency identification (RFID) technology in the 13.56 MHZ frequency band.
Thus, data may be collected through multiple routes, such as Internet and by NFC, according to a user's needs.